The Bet
by FranArt-1827
Summary: The prequel to 'Love Gossip'. It all started with a bet that couldn't go well. Percy and Jason make a bet with the Hermes cabin and dragged Nico into it. Now, the Big Three guys are forced to dress like girls. (Solangelo) (Really, it's just really funny scenario) (ONE-SHOT)


Why was he doing this?

Nico grumbled in annoyance as multiple people were hooting and hollering as he passed by. Thanks to Percy and Jason's arrogance, all of the Big Three boys were forced to cross dress. Nico had no clue why he was even included with this bet. Percy and Jason were the ones to bet with the Hermes cabin, not him.

"Why am I doing this?" he groaned out loud.

Percy patted him on the back and smiled. "Hey. Sorry, man. We couldn't resist."

Nico rolled his eyes. "How about you resist including me into this, Jackson? I'd rather not walk around like this on a regular basis. "

" No promises!" he chirped.

Percy turned around him in his dress and posed for people. He didn't mind wearing a dress, so he slipped on a fancy blue dress. It was strapless and went close to his feet. He had long, silk gloves over his hands and a blue flower in his hand. He was strutting his stuff in the training area and thoroughly embarrassing his girlfriend.

An Aphrodite girl whistled. "Damn, Annabeth. You're boyfriend can seriously strut his stuff. Can we steal him for some fashion shows?"

"No," Annabeth replied.

Jason popped into the conversation. "I'm fine with it!"

"He owes me," Piper smugly stated.

Jason was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps and reached to his ankles. Surprisingly, he had hot pink high-heels on his feet. Someone managed to place a tiara on his head. He looked like a princess who magically turned into a guy, still hot but it was really weird to see in everyday life. Piper was having no troubles with this set up and marveled at how well Jason worked with heels on. Nico, on the other hand, was not fine with this at all. He felt stupid in a skirt.

"Can I take this off now?" he groaned. "These socks keep slipping down."

Connor tutted the son of Hades. "Nope! The deal was that you wear girl's clothes till the end of the day! "

An Apollo kids snickered at his misfortune. "Weren't you suppose to help Will in the infirmary?"

"Oh gods," Nico moaned in distain. "Kill me now."

Percy patted his cheek. "Bad, Nico. No kill-y! Bad, Bad, Nico."

Nico swatted Percy's hand away and trudge down to the infirmary. He cursed his cousins for that. He'll get his revenge, sweet and glorious revenge. Other campers stared in awe at the child of Hades before scurrying off in fear of his temper getting the best of him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Will demanded.

Nico was suppose to be here then minutes ago to help with the injured campers in the infirmary. He somehow got the Italian to help the figure out the conditions of different patients. Nico was a very helpful person to have there, as well as someone whom Will wanted to see on a daily basis. He slightly flushed red at the thought of Nico always with him. The guy was adorable and mysterious at the same time. It was something he adored about Nico, being so cute.

Will swatted the thoughts away. "Where could he be? I specifically told him to be he-"

 _BANG!_

Nico shuffled in with an adorable scowled on his face. "I'm here, Solace. No need to complain."

No. He was definitely _not_ complaining about _this_. Will gaped at Nico's appearance. He was wearing a white spaghetti strap undershirt under a black t-shirt that went past his shoulders. On the shirt, it had a pink bow on the left side. He was wearing a red skirt with white frills at the end. It ended inches above the boy's knees and showed delicious legs. Nico had thigh-high socks which were a grey color. He had boots on his feel that had heels on them. On his neck, was a red collar. He looked stunning, in Will's opinion. Sexy, dare he say it. It didn't help that Nico was already attractive in his aviator jacket and black jeans.

"Will?" Nico snapped him out of his daze.

Will frowned. "Nico, why are you wearing that?"

Nico looked away, but he could still see the evident blush. "Percy and Jason pulled me into a bet that they couldn't win. Now, I'm forced to wear this…"

He gestured to the outfit in disgust. Will felt sorry for him, but he really liked Nico in that outfit. It was something Will would only fantasize about. Now, it's become realty and the gods have answer his pleas. He's finally able to see Nico even more adorable than before. Praise the gods, yes!

He stopped his ogling and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You'll be checking our new patients. They were injured during yesterday's Capture the Flag."

"Ares?"

"Ares."

Nico stretched and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go check on them."

He walked off, his boots clicked at every step he took. Will placed the clipboard in his hands on a table and press a hand over his rapidly beating heart. Gods, that was a cuteness overload for him. Someone chuckled from behind him. He turned to see Kayla, his half-sister, snickering at him.

"Well, well, well, Will," she grinned at him. "I guess someone got hit with Eros's arrow pretty hard! Would you like a surgical removal for it?"

Will groaned. "Quiet, Kayla."

"Be careful. If you keep it in, it might get infected. Infected with a burning passion for love with Nico!" she teased him.

"Kayla."

She giggled. "We need to monitor you're condition until later notice! It may get severe. You may develop the disease of love in it's most dangerous stage!"

"Staph."

"No!"

Kayla eventually stopped and Will managed to loose her. He weaved around frantic Apollo kids and made it to the area with the new patients. Nico walked out from one of the curtains and looked at Will.

"Each of them don't have seriously life-threatening injuries. They may be in a brace or cast for a sprained ankle or need their limb popped back into place. The cuts they have are shallow, but need to be treated in case of infection."

Will nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Sunshine. You did a great job!"

"It's a easy job for me," Nico muttered and looked away. "Nothing, much."

Another Apollo kid walked by and wolf-whistled. "Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go-"

Nico sent the guy a death glare and he immediately shut up, but the kid looked at Will.

"You better take him before someone else does," the kid joked. "If you like, then you should put a ring on it. "

Will's face practically burned red. Almost red as the collar on Nico's neck. Speaking of Nico, he wasn't any better. They were like two tomatoes in a little tomato garden called Solangelo consisting of two absolutely adorable demigods. Nico was internally cursing his cousins for this predicament. Will was contemplating if he should follow through what his sibling advised. While they were in a period of thought, two demigods bursted in.

"Will! Cecil got pummeled by some Demeter kids," Lou Ellen barged into the two.

Literally.

Nico almost fell over if Will didn't catch him. The two turned to look at the daughter of Hecate. She was dragging an itching Cecil who had various cuts by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Poison ivy?" Will asked.

"And rose thorns," Cecil added. "I think I swallowed one."

"Cecil."

"What?"

"What the Hades were you thinking?"

"What's thinking?"

"Nevermind."

Nico coughed. Will realized he was still holding the son of Hades and quickly allowed him to stand for himself. Lou Ellen checked Nico out and gave Will the thumbs up. Will groaned in embarrassment, and Nico's eye twitched. This was the nth time someone checked him out in his outfit. Nico understood one of the many pains with being a woman, and his respect for the female gender just increased twofold.

Lou Ellen snickered. "Anyway, take care of the idiot. I have to do something."

She let go of him and strolled out. Cecil fell down to the floor and winced in pain.

"Be careful with your boyfriend, Lou Ellen," Will hollered and hauled Cecil to the nearest bed.

Cecil blushed, but he didn't say anything. Surprisingly, Cecil and Lou Ellen didn't question why Nico was in a cute outfit. Probably because Cecil's siblings had something to do with Nico's predicament. Nico chuckled at the son of Hermes's embarrassment, and he checked over all the injuries the son of Hermes. Some thorns were lodged into the guy, but they weren't too deep. Will rushed off to grab to anti-itching cream, rubbing alcohol, and some bandages.

"We'll clean off all the puncture wounds and bandage them. Where does it itch?"

Will came back with all the items and the two worked together to fix Cecil up. Will idly chatted with his patient while Nico busied himself with all the red spots on Cecil's arms and legs.

Cecil grinned. "It was all worth it in the end. Travis and Katie are dating now. Unlike _some_ demigods I know who should stop being idiots and hook up."

"Cecil, I will tie you down to this bed and never let you out," Will growled. "I mean it."

Nico sighed and finished please some cream on the final red spot. "I'm going to see Hazel. She's visiting for the weekend."

"Mmm'kay, Sunshine. Comeback to help later, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

Nico headed out of the infirmary and briskly headed to the Big House to see if Hazel was there or not. He found her and Frank sitting on the porch, holding hands.

Nico smiled at them. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Awkward sibling hug?"

Hazel let go of Frank's hand and opened her arms. "Sincere sibling hug."

The two hugged and patted each other on the back. Frank let out a laugh at the two's antics. Ever since Leo created specialized TVs that broadcaster mortal television shows, the two Hades siblings were all over the cartoon shows. Gravity Falls, Star vs. the forces of Evil, Steven Universe, you name it. Everyone else raved about different shows they found interesting. Annabeth liked MythBusters, Percy liked FishTank, Leo liked Restoration Garage, and so on.

"So why are you dressed as a girl?" Frank spoke up.

"Percy and Jason. A bet."

"Ah."

Hazel smiled warmly. "So Will saw it?"

"…"

"I want a brother-in-law, Nico. I want his name to be Will Solace."

* * *

Will watched through a window as Nico climbed up the hill to the Big House. He wondered if Nico understood what Cecil meant and let the room because he was pissed. Stupid Cecil, making everything awkward. He turned to Cecil just to see the son of Hermes smirking widely.

"So are gonna ask him out, or what? C'mon, you genderbent Rapunzel."

"Shut up, you Greek-Aladdin."

"Just DO IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams!"

"Cecil, you sound ridiculous right now."

"Hey, there's a wimp in the infirmary, and his name is WILLLLLLL SOLLACE!"

"Stop with all the memes."

"Lorraine."

"Voice cracking while saying 'Lorraine' isn't funny."

Cecil childishly stuck out his tongue. Will rolled his eyes and looked back at the window. Nico was out of view now. Cecil kept ranting about Will needing to ask Nico out and not being such a wimp. Will kept ignoring him and looked through some of the files of the newly immured patients. After awhile, Cecil finally shut up and Will simply checked his condition.

"I'll have Kayla come in to check over you. I'm gonna head out to check on some other patients. Don't be an idiot. Lou Ellen will probably visit you later."

With that, the son of Apollo left the son of Hermes to do his own thing. He made up his mind, he'll ask Nico. Either Nico says no and Hades will kill him for trying to ask out his son, or Nico says yes and Will becomes the luckiest demigod to ever live. How hard could it be?

"Ugh. Kill me now," he groaned.

Why did Nico have too look so damn good in a skirt?

* * *

 **A/N:  
So I found a picture that said "You Know You Love PJO Fanart" and a picture of Frank, Percy, Jason, and Nico in dresses. I'm sorry, but I got inspired. I guess it's a prequel for 'Love Gossip'? XD **


End file.
